the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
The Loudest House!
'''The Loudest House! '''is the 1st episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Back To School Synopsis: An introduction into the series. Lisa gives you an inside look in a typical day for the Loud family. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lucy Loud * Lily Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Lynn Loud Sr * Rita Loud Transcript: On a Saturday afternoon, Lisa was working on an experiment in her room. Her siblings came bursting in. Lincoln: You gotta help us! Lisa: Oh brother. What is it now? Lisa turned towards her desk. Lisa (to viewers): This is exactly a typical day in the Loud house. My siblings need MY help. Like they do every day. Lisa turned back to her siblings. Lisa: As you can see, I'm extremely busy. Lola: Oh yeah? Well, we need help with our homework. Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: I knew it. Go ask mom and dad! Lincoln: Fine! Lana: But I have to write a paragraph about frogs! You'd know what to write. Lisa: Just leave. Please. Lincoln: Fine, fine. We'll go. Lisa: Thank you! The siblings left. Lisa: Perfect. Now where was I? ~ ~ ~ That evening, the siblings were crowded around the TV arguing over what to watch. Lincoln: Well, the new episode of AAARGH! is on tonight! I NEED to see it! Lola: Well, I taped my beauty pageant wins. I need to see me strut my stuff again! Lana: Well, I wanna catch up on Amphibia! Lucas and Marcus said the finale was epic! Lucy: Pass. I need to see the new Vampires of Melancholia tonight. Lily: New Arthur. New Arthur! Lynn: And the sport's channel! I need to see who won the game! Luan: Well, I wanted to binge watch the old episodes of iCarly! Luna: And Mick Swagger's documentary! Leni: And the fashion channel! Lori: I so can't wait till I get my own place. Lisa jumped up on the table. Lisa: QUIIIIIIIIIET!!! The siblings looked at Lisa. Lisa: Stop arguing NOW! I'M watching something. Rita and Lynn Sr came in. Lynn Sr: Lisa's right. It's her turn to watch something she wants tonight. Rita: Yeah. It's Saturday. Which means it's Lisa's turn. Lynn Sr: Why don't you help me prepare dinner? The siblings grumbled. Lynn: Ugh. Fine. The siblings left the living room and followed Lynn Sr to the kitchen. Lisa: Finally! I missed the Descendants 3 premiere. Robert and Riley told me it would be epic! Lisa switched on the TV. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, the siblings were in the kitchen all glum. Lynn Sr: Why the long faces? Lori: You literally don't get it! Leni: Get what? Lincoln: Lisa gets EVERYTHING she wants. Lily: It's poo poo. Rita: Lisa gets as much as you all do. Tonight just happens to be her turn for the TV. Lynn Sr: If it makes any of you feel better, I'm making pizza. Lana: Oh yes! Pizza! Lynn Sr: Yep! And you can choose your toppings. Lincoln: Sweet! ~ ~ ~ After dinner, Lisa headed to the bathroom. There was a long line. Lisa: You've got to be kidding me! Lincoln: Sorry, sis. But Lola was the first one in. And you know what that means. Lisa grumbled. Lana: Well, I don't know why I'm standing in line. Lisa: Look at you. You're filthy. Mom said you needed to take a shower. And you chose now. Lana: Eh. I can wait one night. Lana raised her hand. Her armpits were extremely smelly. Lisa put Lana's hand down. Lisa: I wouldn't. ~ ~ ~ After a while, Lola left the bathroom. The other siblings glared at Lola. Lola: What? You want me to have a good beauty sleep. Don't you? Lisa rolled her eyes and headed in the bathroom. ~ ~ ~ Lisa came out of the bathroom and headed to her room. Lily was in her crib. Lisa: Good night Lily. Lily: Nighty night! Lisa went to her bed and lied down. She turned off the light and closed her eyes. Lisa: This was a good day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1